Over and Over
by Emily Raven
Summary: What if the whole Spirited Away was a practised scene? What if the promise was never once fulfilled? What if someone finally gets fed up after Chihiro dies? And what if the next girl's adventures go way off line? Vote for eventual CxH!
1. Chapter One

A/N: Second Spirited Away fic of mine-but gasp! There's no Chihiro! What has the world come to?

Sorry. I'm just trying to create a crazy, impossible yet creative and possible story. So. To read or not to read? That is your decision.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Really.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

Haku sighed as he watched the brown-haired figure run away, knowing they would never again meet. Yet…with this one, it was different. He _cared_. He wasn't supposed to. She was to be left to die, and he should be happy for his revenge…

But yet, she was unlike the others. She had risked her life, her parents, her hand, and her future for him. Yes, Chihiro was different. Chihiro had real memories, memories of his river, memories that he did not plant for pure pleasure. She remembered.

And she gave him his name.

Haku turned and slowly made his way back to the bathhouse. As he approached the bridge, a slim, heart-piercingly pretty girl around 11-12 waited and watched with ruby-red eyes. Her back-long brown hair swayed slowly. "Well, well. Look who's finally back." The girl grinned. "Shut up, Kana." Kana smirked. "Oh? What's wrong? Usually you run back grinning to Yubaba and wait for the death." "I said shut up." "What's so special about Sen?" Kana pressed. "What makes her worthy of a change?" Haku turned his head and watched the girl from his position halfway across the bridge. "Come with me. I need to talk to you."

* * *

"Really? She did that?" Haku nodded solemnly. "Okay, okay. So unlike the others who only went with you to Kamaji's, got the seal out of you by waiting, dodged Koanaoshi and saved their relatives with the medicine, she stuck her hand down your throat with half the medicine, gave the other half to Koanaoshi, went to _Zeniba's_, came back and took a test instead?" Haku nodded again. Kana shook her head. "She shouldn't die. Really. But…with the hour we've spent up here a month has already passed. You can't leave. Haku, you'll have to live with it. Remember Yuka?" "Yes." "Yuka sacrificed her medicine too." Kana pointed out. "Yes, but she didn't return the seal, she gave it to Yubaba. And," he swallowed roughly, "she didn't give me back my name." Kana jumped up and tripped in surprise. "She gave you back your name? My Braise-God!" Kana put her arms around Haku. "I'm sorry." They sat there for a while, as Haku sighed and Kana stroked his back. "What is your name?" she asked quietly. "I-it's-" He turned away. "I cannot tell you." "But you'll forget again!" "I'd rather." Kana sighed, and stood up. "Give me the seal. Risu is waiting." Haku fumbled around in the folds of his haori, and came out with Zeniba's gold seal, which she had thrown to him when she was embracing Chihiro. He tossed it to Kana, getting up. Kana observed the thing dully. "Another copy. It's supposed to be easier to swallow and to throw up?" Haku nodded for the third time. "Is it?" Haku shook his head. "Thought so." She quickly swallowed the seal and walked out, Haku following. Around the bridge, she shifted into a golden phoenix, nodded to Haku, and began descending towards the sea. As if on cue millions of paper fish bit at her stomach and she twisted, helping them draw blood. Haku turned to walk in, hearing a "Fight them, Kana, FIGHT THEM!" before disappearing into the shadows, making sure Risu didn't know he existed, as Chihiro didn't know Kana did. He began to Yubaba's, waiting patiently to summon Zeniba at the perfect moment and to tutor Boh on his lines behind a curtain.

**Haku's P.O.V.**

I watched as Yubaba entered minutes later and nodded at my curtain, and picked up the phone, striking a false conversation. "He's a…NO FACE!!…" "…It's all your fault. You're so greedy. You attract terrible guests…" "…All right, I'm on my way. Don't let him eat anyone else 'til I get down there." Hanging up, Yubaba snuck a glance at the curtain where Kana and I take turns hiding, and then turned to the Dump Hole. "Uuh, Kana's bleeding all over the carpet. Get her out of here. She'll be dead soon anyway." I heard a "_What?_" from my right. Good. Risu was here. Yubaba moved towards the door, and I heard the normal conversation of 'Hi, sweetie, hiding under the cushions again?' and so on. Yubaba finally left, nodding to me, indicating Boh probably grabbed one of the guy's arms or legs already. As she left, I walked to the half-dead looking (key word _looking_) phoenix.

"You okay?" I asked. The phoenix glared. "I know, the bird and fish are a bit harsh this time." Glare, moan, glare, roar, groan, roar, and glare. "Yeah, I know, I think it's because you spilled tea on her favorite dress, and this is revenge." Grunt. "What? No! I'm only supposed to make small talk until Risu arrives." I looked over to the curtain. "Got to go. See you." I ducked back under the curtain as the Kashira resumed their OI-ing positions. Seconds later, a fourteen year old, brown haired boy ran out and embraced Kana. I think I saw her blanch. Soon enough Yu-bird came swooping, and Boh came out. I saw a red mark on his albeit fat cheek. That Risu guy's an idiot. NEVER hit the son of Yubaba. She'll make you regret it.

"…Right now or I'll start crying!" I heard sobs. Now's the time. I sat with my legs crossed, concentrating.

_Zeniba. Now._

Sure enough, I heard: "What a spoiled brat. Shut your big mouth." I stood to leave. I've done what I had to. "You're a bit of a porker, aren't you?"

I started descending the hidden steps around the Dump Hole from my secret exit quickly. Just as I made to go to Kamaji's, I heard: "Kana! We're falling!" Jeez, kid, She knows that. I quickly fed the Susuwatari and made sure the recognized the unconscious slug before I inserted it into a tiny, centimeter deep hole in the wood. I went to hide under the foundations. When Kana threw up the seal, I would wake the slug quickly and it would jump up, right onto the seal. All I had to do now was wait. So I waited. Really, the behind-the-scenes work isn't easy.

Haku waited for Kana as she said her goodbyes to Risu, or Kotorisu.

"Will we meet again?"

"Sure will."

"You promise?"

"Duh. See you, love. And don't look back."

The boy smiled and leant forward, planting a kiss smack on her lips. Then he ran off, his sisters and father yelling and screaming. Kana ran towards Haku, wiping her mouth. "Anything special?" He asked. "Yep. This one _squeezed _the seal out of me." Haku grinned, then became grim.

"It's been 25 hours."

"Yeah, so?"

"_So_…it's beentwo years and a month in the Human World."

"And…?"

"_And_, she's already dying!"

Kana's eyes widened. "No." "Yes." "So soon?" "Yep." She grabbed his hand, dragging him at top speed towards the bathhouse. "We're going to watch."

As the sky darkened, Kana and Haku hovered over the scene in the water solemnly. Chihiro lay on a bed, her much longer hair spread on her pillow, her face pale, eyes blank, and seconds towards death. Suddenly, a girl about 11 years old burst to her side, sobbing madly. "Don't go! You can't! You're too young!" "She's pretty," Kana mused. And she was. She had bright blue eyes, milk white skin and pale, rosy lips. Her silky looking raven hair was arranged simply yet elegantly: two, chest length wisps were brought before her ears, and hair framing her worry-lined face was pulled back and tied with a black ribbon, the hair under the tie in ripples down her back, flowing into the layers that weren't tied. Though they look too unalike to be alike, she resembled Chihiro in an unearthly way. She buried her face in Chihiro's shoulder, shaking with sobs. Chihiro sighed, sitting up with difficulty. "Sarai," she whispered, her voice raspy, "There is a tunnel in the woods, and it leads to the realm of Spirits. I have been there. Everyone is kind. And…I want you to go." Haku held his breath. "There, you know that locked drawer?" The girl named Sarai nodded. "Here's the key. Open it." The trembling girl did so, bringing back a large, white t-shirt, a pair of red-orange short shorts, a pair of white socks, a pair of yellow sneakers and a elegantly carved wooden box. "Here. When you go, I want you to wear this. And…tie your hair." Chihiro opened the box, lifting up a beautiful, glittering, purple hair band. "I-I want you to have my adventure. I want you go once I die." She lay down. "And I want you to find…" her eyes closed peacefully as an angelic look passed onto her face. Sarai's eyes widened. "NO! Chihiro! Come back! WAKE UP!!!"

Haku couldn't take it any longer. He turned away as Kana threw a stone into the picture, disrupting it. "I'm sorry, Haku." She whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry." "She was really sick. And she thought of me. She wanted me to take her away, to heal her. But…" his bangs shaded his eyes, which held the hot tears ready to fall. "But I couldn't. I couldn't. I failed her." "It's not your fault. I believe she was ready to die. And she was happy because she met you…and-and fell in love before she died." Haku smiled sadly, wiping away the tears. "You're right. You're absolutely right. But…I'll remember her. Forever."

* * *

**Sarai's P.O.V.**

I knew she was gone, and I couldn't bring her back. Ever. My cousin-my favorite cousin, my dearest cousin, my best friend, my only believer-she is gone. I have no one into which to confide. But I shall do one more thing for her. I shall go and find this world she has told me about. I shall meet its people. And I shall find whoever she wanted me to find-I'll know. I'll know when I see them. I'm sure of it.

Aunt Yuuko, Uncle Akio and Onii-san let me mourn. They left me alone with Chihiro's body for a day and a half. Everybody and their dog left me alone for many days after. At school, when they asked where Chihiro was, I answered: "She's dead." But now…now I'm ready. I'm leaving. Onii-san wants to come with me-but I said no. I said, Chihiro wanted me to do this. She wanted me to do this alone. I said, you might get hurt. I said, this was my job; I am to do it. Even if he wishes to follow me, he wouldn't know when, or what, or whom. So Onii-san doesn't know. And right now, I'm leaving. I've put on the clothes Chihiro has given me, and tied up my hair with her hair-band, with stray strands in front of my ears and the rest tied up in a high ponytail. The t-shirt is a bit big, and the shorts short, but I am quite sure this is the way Chihiro looked. Last of all I put on the sneakers. Perfect fit. The socks snuggle onto my feet.

I'm not bringing anything, or anyone. I'm doing this alone. Right now, it's Thursday, 4:00 in the afternoon. I can hear Satsumi calling me, and I hear little beeps and dings from my computer, telling me many people are trying to IM me. I've been neglecting this for a week now. I'm ready to go.

I pass Chihiro's grave and I set down a bouquet of her favorite flowers: kikyos, sakuras, nadeshikos, ayames, roses, and little white specks. They're beautiful. I've written a note. It says,

_Dear Yuuko, Akio and Toro:_

_I have left, and Toro-san knows where. I have gone to fulfill my promise to Chihiro-sama. I promised to look for her world, the Spirit World. I promised to help her find someone. I don't know whom, yet I do. Please don't worry. I'll try and come back, I promise, but if I don't, pretend I never existed. Move on with life. Be happy. And forget about Ogino T. Sarai._

_Please, please don't go looking for me, you won't find me, please don't try. I'm only doing my duty. And like many soldiers at war, I may never return. Farewell._

_Your loving niece/sister,_

_Ogino T. Sarai_

I tuck the note into the bouquet. I can hear Toro calling for me. I must be swift and quick, or he might catch me. I run, down the steep hill, turned, raced down the road to the forest. I run faster, it is darkening. I see the tunnel. I enter.

I see grass-lots of it. I run uphill. I cross a trickle of water under rocks…and I ascend steps. I smell something. I follow my nose. I run up, down, turn, up and came to a booth. It looks delicious. I didn't eat lunch. I reached for it, put paused. Mission first. I remove myself from the alley. I go up the abandoned street, up stairs, and see a bridge. As I reach the bridge I see a bathhouse. "Beautiful…" I looked around. There is a waterfall. "It's open?" I turn and rested my arms on the rail of the bridge. I see more water-a big river. It looks so normal to me-is it really a Spirit World? "So much water…" I gaze into the water, at the sunset. It's so pretty. I'm mesmerized.

"You shouldn't be here." I turn, and see a boy in his early teens. He had green eyes, a stoic face and black hair to his collar. He is wearing the strangest clothes I've ever seen. "You shouldn't be here," he repeats, "get out of here. NOW!" I fumble. Who is he? The sun is setting, and the bathhouse lights are turning on. "They're turning on the lights," he murmured. "Get across the river before it's dark, hurry! I'll distract them." He pushed me off, and I saw shadows rising. I hear wind, and laughter, and music. I see more shadows. I am scared.

So I run.

* * *

A/N: So…how is it? Really? Please review. I think I did very well and it is quite long. And Sarai is so… wrings hands So…Sarai. Yeah. Well, tell me if you liked it enough for me to continue. After the 'Evil Cupids Inc.' catastrophe, my new motto is 'let them read the first chapter and let them decide.' Well, I gots to go. See ya! 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I'm glad there are readers. I believe I'll have to delete 'Evil Cupids Inc.', no-one's reading it and it's taking up web space. So…yeah. Here you go. Chapter two. It's still Sarai's POV.

Disclaimer: I own the crazy plot, the basic storyline and Kana, but don't sue me cause I'm not saying I own Spirited Away. Stupid lawyers.

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

He pushed me off, and I saw shadows rising. I hear wind, and laughter, and music. I see more shadows. I am scared.

So I run.

I run faster and faster, and I try to assure myself that I won't die. I've almost convinced myself, until this giant green shadow pops up in front of me. It has a white mask with pink cheeks and tiny slit black eyes. It grins at me with its big red mouth, and it says, "Soooo…little Sen is back, aye? She's back? Ain't s'pposed te happen, aye? Why're ye back, child? Ain't good fer ya here, aye. Ye's a human, aye, ye is." I scream. It leans over, and it looks like it's going to eat me. "Bah! What's dis, aye? Ye ain't Sen. Who's ye, eh, who's ye? Why's ye here, aye? Me wonders, why's human girlie here?" I scream again, and made a mad dash around the thing. I run even faster. Who is this 'Sen?' What does that…thing…mean?

I descend the steps to the grasslands, and-"Ah! There's water!" I quickly ascend the steps again, scooping water with my hands. They flow through. Wait, they flow through? "Ah!" I lift my hands up to my face. I see a light-spangled boat. Wait, aren't my hands supposed to block the scene? I finally realized. "I'm disappearing!" Paper masks exit the doors, gaining red-robed bodies. I run and hide behind a large wall. Now I'm really freaked out. I'm disappearing. I huddle, hoping warmth would help my body regain shape. But there is no warmth. I'm ice-cold. I think I've failed Chihiro since I'm going to disappear here. And I do the one thing I swore never to do again:

I cried.

* * *

**Haku's P.O.V.**

I walked back to the bathhouse, quickly notifying Yubaba of the new arrival. Then I sat in my room, waiting for the right time to go save the girl. I heard the door slide open. "Hello," came the cheerful voice of none other than Kana. "So. Who's the new girl?" I shrugged. "Come on. You're _supposed_ to know." I sighed. "Well, she's wearing the same clothes as Chihiro did, and looks exactly like her except paler. She has black hair, and her eyes are bluish-gray." Kana's head snapped up. "What?" she asked, and then said, "Say that again." "Okay. She's wearing the same clothes as Chihiro did, and looks exactly like her except paler." Kana nodded. "Keep going." "She has black hair, and her eyes are bluish-gray." Kana smirked. "Well, Haku, sounds like anyone we know?" "No." Kana slapped her head. "_Come on_, are you _stupid_?" I shook my head. "We don't know Sarai. We've seen her. She hasn't seen us." "You know what I meant!" "Okay, okay. Don't bite my head off. I got to go."

I found the girl huddled exactly where Chihiro did. Strange. Usually they go screaming back to the bathhouse instead of sitting there like Chihiro and Sarai do. I'm finding this a bit strange…but I go to her anyways. I put an arm around her shoulders. She turns around and set her blue eyes on me. Her cheeks are wet. She's trembling. And, of course, disappearing. "Here." I handed her a berry. "It'll keep you from disappearing. Eat it." She opened her mouth, and I popped it in. I was amused. Most would put up a fight, even Chihiro did. Was this one desperate enough that she didn't care? She looked down and put her arms around her legs. I put out a hand. "Are you okay?" She nodded hesitantly. "I…I think so." "Did anyone come here with you?" "I…no." I watched her silently. "Come on. We have to get you somewhere safe." She nodded and stood. Wait, she stood? What was this? She wasn't supposed to be able to stand.

I heard a squawk. Yu-bird was here. I pulled her down again, hiding her from view. Instead of squirming, she pressed her face into my chest, and I felt wetness and warmth spread about my body. She was _crying_. I looked down at her. She looked up. "I'm-I'm sorry." She pulled away. I shook my head. "No, it's okay." I looked up. Yu-bird was still there. What was the thing's problem? Sarai tried to stand up. I pulled her down and pressed her against the wall, covering her with my body. "You see that bird?" she nodded. "If it sees you, you're dead." Okay, okay. That's not my line, but hey, Kana and I like to add a little spice to our parts. Suddenly my eyes widened. I know why Yu-bird was still there. It had to do rounds for someone else…I looked across the grass to Kana, who was watching me uncertainly. _Haku, leave already. This guy's waiting._

_Well, sorry Kana, but if the bird's still there, I can't leave._

It seems the thing finally got the point, and swooped nearer to Kana so that we couldn't see it but they could. I grabbed Sarai and ran for it.

We arrived at the bridge soon enough. "Don't breathe when we go over the bridge. If someone sees you, well…" I let her imagination go through all the wonderfully unpleasant things it could think of. Her eyes squeezed shut. "It's okay, I'll protect you." I blurted. Now why did I say that? We neared the bridge. "Take a deep breath…hold it." I'd gone too off line, so I'll just stick to the old script now. We almost got it, when that stupid frog jumped at us again. "Master Haku! You're back!" Sarai's eyes widened and she covered her nose, but not fast enough. As always. "Hmm? A human!?!" I sealed it in a time bubble and grabbed Sarai around the waist, speeding parallel with the ground through the waiting Yuna. They giggled, thinking I was trying to look up their skirts. Disgusting. I opened the garden gate and rushed her in, following her myself. I closed the door and led her to the back of the bathhouse. I waited.

_Kana. The bridge._

_You're done?_

_Yep. The frog'll be conscious again in three._

_Are you sure? Can you get Sarai out of there fast?_

_I'll try my best. I'll call you when I'm ready. 'Kay?_

'_Kay. I'm leaving!_

Loud noises and 'Master Haku!' were distinctly heard. I turned back to the girl, and found she looked once again tough and unfeeling as she did when I first saw her. That was _my _act! But when she saw me look at her, her face softened. "What am I going to do?" she whispered to no one in particular. I smiled reassuringly. "Listen." I put a finger to her forehead. "When things quiet down a bit, go out the back door and down all the steps. Soon you'll reach the boiler room. Ask for Kamaji, the boiler man. Ask him for a job." "Kamaji? Job? Why?" she asked, her eyes discreetly blank. "If you don't get a job, you'll never survive here. Trust me." She nodded. "MASTER HAKU!" I sighed, and stood up, finally realizing I had never let go of her since we entered the garden. "Good-bye for now. And remember: I am your friend." She nodded again. I smiled and walked off, taking off my sandals as I did so. Aniyaku walked up to me. "Master Haku, Yubaba wants to talk to you." Nod. "Is it about my mission?" Nod. "Great." He winked, and walked off.

"So. Who is it this time? " I turned from my position at the window. I watched as Sarai calmly-_calmly_, for goodness sake-descended the weak, creaky, narrow, high wooden stairs. "It's Chihiro's cousin." "Chihiro?" "Sen." "Ah. Where is Kana?" I watched her curiously. "She's got one too. Didn't she tell you?" Yubaba looked at me in surprise. "No. She went to go watch you and set off Yu-bird." I left the window as Sarai disappeared. "Well, I saw her at the shore too. I was wondering why Yu-bird rounded five times before me, then I saw Kana with some guy." "Oh really?" Yubaba smirked. She looked into a crystal ball in front of her. "My, my, your little girl is doing very well indeed…" I walked over and peered inside. I saw Sarai lift the coal and walk over to the furnace unhesitant, and threw it in, running back to Kamaji. "What do I do now?" she asked. Kamaji watched her as the Susuwatari began to drop coal on themselves. "Hey, you runts! You want to turn back into soot!? And you, back off. You can't just take someone else's job. If they don't work, the spell wears off and they turn back into soot. There's no work for you here, got it? Try somewhere else." Kamaji frowned at her as the Susuwatari gave squeaks of complaint. "You soot balls have a problem? NOW GET BACK TO WORK!!!" "Chow time!" Lin entered. Her lines were said, then Kamaji gave her the newt, and they left.

_Kana, get the guy's butt in there._

_We've been here for the past ten minutes, Haku, are you sure?_

_Yep._

_Good grief._

I resumed my place at the window. Sure enough, an approximately fifteen-year-old boy quickly made his way down the stairs. He looks pretty familiar…black hair, pale skin, bluish eyes…"Uh-oh." Yubaba looked at me. "What?" "Kana's guy. He looks exactly like-" My head snapped up an I left the room swiftly as the knocker was heard. "Come in." A few hesitant steps were heard, then more. Soon enough I saw Sarai from my perch behind my curtain. Yubaba looked surprised, since usually they didn't knock, but it was gone as soon as it was there.

The Kashira 'OI'-ed their way to her. She fell over and they bounced around her. I looked up to see Yubaba recording some random nonsense. "Quiet down, you're making a racket." The Kashira obediently rolled away.

Sarai stood up, watching Yubaba without saying anything, which I believe freaked her out quite a bit. "What do you want?" she snapped. "I would like a job. Now." It wasn't a request but a demand. Yubaba looked up and sealed her lips. "I don't want to hear such a stupid request. You're just a stinking, useless weakling." She paused, putting one of her bags of gold, jewels or pure cash into her little, red, jeweled box. "And," she continued, "This is certainly no place for humans. It's a bathhouse for the spirits. It's where they come to rest and replenish themselves." Kana arrived silently and sat beside me, mouthing the exact words Yubaba was saying. "And you humans always make a mess of things. You get what you deserve. You should be punished." Yubaba stuck her lit cigarette into her mouth. "You could be a piglet, or maybe you'd prefer a lump of coal." Kana watched Sarai. _Haku, she's not scared._ I nodded. _I know._ "I can see you shaking. Actually, I'm impressed you made it this far. But I'm sure you didn't do it on your own. Let's thank whoever helped you. Just who was it, dear?" Yubaba unzipped Sarai's lips. "Why don't you tell me?" Kana looked at me. _She's smirking._ I looked at Sarai to find that she was, indeed, smirking.

"I'm not shaking." This, I could tell, unnerved Yubaba quite a bit. Perhaps Boh wasn't needed this time. She continued staring at Yubaba until the witch finally gave up on her lines and snapped, "So, you want a job?" "No, ma'am, I demanded one." Yubaba growled. "Maybe I'll give you the most difficult job I've got…and work you 'till you breathe your very last breath." This didn't unnerve Sarai. She continued watching Yubaba-and smirking. "Maybe I'll make you Lin's assistant…" Still no reaction. "That's it then." She finally replied, "I'll do that." Yubaba sighed. She wove her hand and a contract and a pen floated over to Sarai. "Sign your name away, and I'll put you to work." She picked up the pen, leaned on the fireplace and signed. _She's good. They don't do that, though…_I nodded in agreement. Surely, this wasn't supposed to happen. "Are you done yet?" Sarai nodded, and handed the sheet to the air. It floated to Yubaba. "So your name's Ogino Tomika Sarai, is it?" Nod. "What a pretty name. And it belongs to me now." The letters grabbed on to Yubaba's palm. "From now on, your name is 'Mikai'. You got that? Answer me, Mikai." "Yes, ma'am." I stood up and stepped over Kana out into the open. "You called for me?" Sarai's head whipped around to watch me. _Haku? Yubaba's losing her cool. Get her out of there. Quick._ I heard Kana's voice inside my head. "This girl signed a contract. Set her up with a job." So Kana cared, too…"Right." I turned to her. "What's your name?" I asked coldly. She looked at me with fear and confusion in her eyes. "Oh, what? Sara-oh…it's '_Mikai_." "Okay, Mikai…" I rolled the name around my mouth. It didn't sound right, or suit her. "Follow me."

I believe we left just as Kana's guy stumbled in.

* * *

**Kana's P.O.V.**

I watched as Haku and Sarai-or Mikai, whatever- left the room. Then I heard the nasty voice of the doorknocker. "Aren't you even going to knock? You're the most pathetic guy I've ever seen." Pathetic? Torokito? Is it _kidding_? I mean, come on, the guy _forced_ his way through the barrier to get his little sister, and he ran down those stairs unthinkingly. Good grief, Torokito might be lacking in manners, but he's anything except pathetic. "Come in." Nothing. "I said come-" "Alright, alright, I'm coming, can't I even tie my shoe here?" I suppressed laughter.

Yubaba's face twisted in annoyance when she saw Torokito. _'Kana, what the HELL were you thinking? That girl was bad enough, now you bring me her male clone?'_ Torokito brushed strands of black hair from his face, revealing two azure-blue eyes. Yubaba promptly cringed. _'I don't like the looks of him. In your wise words, Kana, good grief! Should I let him off easy?' _

_Sure._

She watched the boy for a minute, decided to listen to me and waved her hand. A contract and pen somersaulted over. Torokito looked at her, as if expecting it to be a trick. "Do you want the job or not?" she snapped. He took the pen and scribbled his name roughly on the blank. "Done?" "Yep." The paper danced over. "Ogino Torokito. Oh great." She grabbed at the letters. "From now on your name is Toro." The boy smirked. "What's so funny?" "Everybody already calls me Toro."

"All the better. And if I hear one little complaint from you, you'll be living in the pigpen. Got that?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good."

"Ma'am?"

"What do you want now?" Yubaba glared at him, and I knew that if Torokito-or Toro, whatever-pissed her off any further, she'd become a fire-breathing monster and promptly squash him with her foot. "Where is my sister?" "How should I know?" Yubaba's eyes began to glow and I knew I should step in now.

"You called for me?"

I watched as Toro looked at me amusedly. Yubaba mentally thanked me. "This boy signed a contract. Set him up with a job." _And set it far, far away from Mikai and Lin, got that?_ I nodded. "Right." I turned to him just as Haku had dome Sarai a few moments ago. "What's your name?" He watched me for a second, and then muttered, "Toro." "'Kay then, Toro, follow me."

When we reached the elevator, he tried to make conversation. "So, Kana-" "Don't talk to me. And address me as Miss Kana." He blinked, then turned away as we made our way to the front desk…

* * *

A/N: So…Toro enters the scene? What job does he get, and how would his arrival affect the entire bathhouse? What if Lin slips up accidentally? What will happen when Mikai-or Sarai, whatever-decides that Lin must know something? To be continued… 

Good grief, I sound like some stupid Dragon Ball Z narrarator. But my own style mixes with Kana's…I can almost picture being her. I almost pity Yubaba…key word 'almost'. Well, tell me what you think, cause this stupid thing's seven pages long. So…till next time, ta!


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Sorry I've been neglecting reviews, but I'm really not up to it this time. And yes I do know who you are Uzumi. Since when have you been on Oh and it's Kana's POV. Basically it always starts with the POV of the character whose POV was used in the previous chapter.

Disclaimer: I own Kana. That's it. Though I wish I own everyone…oh, and I own Rin too. Hee hee hee.

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

When we reached the elevator, he tried to make conversation. "So, Kana-" "Don't talk to me. And address me as Miss Kana." He blinked, then turned away as we made our way to the front desk.

Judging from Chichiyaku's muttering, I'd say Mikai just got assigned to Lin. "Miss Kana! How may I help you?" Chichiyaku asked. The Yuna and Frog Workmen started gathering as I introduced Toro and stated my business. "…And I'm sure you're going to get a hell-load of pissed off Yubaba if you don't take the guy." The said Yuna and Frogmen began muttering. "I don't care if Yubaba gets angry with us…" Chichiyaku started, "…We're not taking humans." Aniyaku finished. Bah. Not taking humans my ass. They've taken, what, twenty hundred _million_ humans? Don't throw me this shit.

"He signed a friggin' contract. Just take him and get off my back."

"_WHAT!_" They gasped. Really, I think I can feel Toro glaring at them. "Don't stare at me." Aniyaku muttered something about strangeness and whispered to Chichiyaku. They watched me. "If he doesn't work hard, turn him into a newt and give him to Kamaji. Get it? Now get back to work. And get Rin's butt in here."

"Jeez, Kana, what's the fuss? I'm here." Lin's fraternal twin walked towards me, watching Toro amusedly. He brushed a strand of shoulder-length, loosely braided back hair behind his ear and watched Toro curiously with his brown-black eyes. Yes, yes, he was tall and handsome and smart and he liked me, but jeez, the guy's too saucy. "Just take the kid and go, ok?" Rin frowned. "Why're you dumping the kid on me?" I could tell Toro recognized him and knew how fast he could digest a roasted newt. "Because. Toro, go." "Er…yes, ma'am." He walked towards Rin, looked back at me, and then left. I grinned and did likewise- of course, to a different destination: The room used as a lounge for Haku and I, the one beside Yubaba's office.

* * *

**Yubaba's P.O.V.**

I knew they were trouble the second I saw them, that Sara-mika girl and her saucy brother. I'll bet anything they don't know the other is here-well, the saucy boy does, but the girlie don't. I read the letter on my desk and sighed. I shook my head and called for Kana and Haku. We have a really big problem here.

**Haku's P.O.V.**

As soon as Kana entered the room I knew something was wrong. "What?" I asked. "Er…it's Rin." She muttered. "Uh oh?" "Uh oh." I sat down next to her. "Elaborate." "You assigned Mikai to Lin, right?" I nodded. "You know how Rin likes me?" I nodded again. What is it with me and nodding? "Well, he seems to think I'm attached to Toro-_which I am not_-and I really don't think they'll do well together…especially the 'I was really worried' line." "Un-huh." I smiled. Rin had been on to Kana for a year now…interesting. "So," she continued, "I now have to keep them from killing each other. And, since you're going to be here and watching for quite a while, you'll have to watch them too." I blinked. I processed the information. And I said, quite bluntly, "I am not babysitting Rin or Sarai's brother." Kana glared at me, and opened her mouth to retort but suddenly-_KANA! HAKU! GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS IN HERE!_

"Good grief. And I though we'd get to rest awhile." I did too, Kana, I did too. "At least she could've left the lazy butts part alone. I mean, who're the ones working their butts off, and who's the one sitting in her chair enjoying the show?" Kana smiled. "C'mon. Let's go."

Arriving in Yubaba's office, I knew there was something wrong. Yubaba was slumped in her chair grumbling and Bou was out in the office. Kana looked at Yubaba. "What?" The old witch glared. "Mizu-kami and Kawa-kami cannot come tommorow. Mizu-kami is seeing the Lady and Kawai-kami is ill. Mizu-kami will be away for three days and Kawa-kami will remain sick for five. What will we do in the extra time?" Kana furrowed her brow. "Mikai's supposed to be cleaning the big tub…" she murmured, "And Toro's supposed to be fixing the boiler with Kamaji…" "Change the schedule," I said. "If Kawa-kami doesn't arrive for the big tub and Mizu-kami doesn't pop out of the boiler, we'd have to muck up the tub and break the boiler all over again." Yubaba growled. "_Fine_. But it'll mess up the timetable, you hear? Don't blame me if Tran jumps on you tomorrow when you're watching over Mikai!" I winced, and Kana grinned.

Minutes later, we were sitting around Yubaba's tea table drinking, well, tea, and having a semi-civilized conversation. Well, Bou wasn't really talking; he was just stuffing his face full of the cookies and sweets left on the table. Yubaba was grumbling and sipping her tea, and Kana and I were randomly gambling on how long it would take Rin to sweep the storeroom. But we were all waiting for two people to slip out of bed and come upstairs: Lin and Rin.

Yubaba cursed as the doors were knocked right off their hinges. Kana stood up, in a bored sort of way, and the doors were quite neatly and gently replaced with a rush of wind. Yubaba glared venomously at Rin. "What _is_ it with you and doors? Every single time, you all but kill them!" Rin yawned. "Yeah, sure, whatever. What do you want?" Yubaba glared furiously, and looked about ready to explode. "DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY YOUNG MAN-" "What she was meaning to say," Kana cut in quite conveniently, "is that you two are assigned extra days because Mizu-kami and Kawa-kami called in absent." Rin flashed a smile at her. "And what are we supposed to do those days, my fair lady?" I stood up, slightly irritated. "Don't go 'London Bridge' on Kana, Rin. Kamaji's West A2 pipes are burning up, and the Third Room pipes are leaking. Go fix those." Rin glared. Lin rubbed her left eye. "And I suppose I'll be washing tubs." "Duh." Lin glared at Kana. "Who asked you?" Kana smiled innocently. "Well, off you go! Good night!" And they were forced out. I suspect Kana's little wind trick did that.

I sat down, watching Yu-bird flap around. Suddenly, Yubaba's teasing voice (which sounded like Kamaji with a bad cough mixed with the 'MEEP!' of one of those chick spirits) cut into my mind. "Now, now, a little defensive, are we?" I glared at her, and she unconsciously cringed. "Kana's like a little sister to me, Yubaba. And Rin's a serious pain in the neck. So, shut it." She smirked. Kana, however, yawned, covering her mouth. "I'm flattered," She mumbled, "And I am going to bed. Nighty-night, Haku."

After she left, I decided I fancied a little fly before I go wake Sarai. As I jumped out a window, I heard Yubaba screech: "USE A DAMNED DOOR!"

And I wondered why she needed a silencing spell around her office.

* * *

**Kana's P.O.V.**

I was, though it sounded sarcastic, flattered. I admit I do like Haku, I mean, when I crashed in the river when I first came here he immediately jumped in to save me. So, I being a sky spirit (that really doesn't know how to swim), he basically saved my life. And he's been my favorite person in the universe since that day.

I had half a mind to go sit on the roof and fall asleep there, but hey, it looks rainy outside. Sure I could change the weather, but it's six flights of stairs up. I decided to crash in Haku's room, closest one so far. Me, I had my room two floors up. Haku's was on this floor. I swear I fell asleep once my head got on the pillow.

Somewhere along the lines of about three in the afternoon, someone woke me up. I sat up, rubbing my eyes, and turned to see Haku with that indifferent look on his face. "What are you doing here?" I blinked, and then remembered I was sleeping in his room, in his bed. I blushed. "Um, I was tired, and way too lazy to climb two flights of stairs. So I crashed here." He looked around. "Really? You couldn't've summoned that wind of yours to carry you up?" I glared. "Slipped my mind. Time?" He smirked. "Four-thirty, sleeping beauty." "Are you implying that I'm beautiful?" I teased. He rolled his eyes. "Come on. Get changed. Your clothes are all ruffled. And you sound like Yubaba." "DO NOT!" He chuckled. "Hurry up. You've got half an hour to fiddle with your hair as you like." I left quickly, but not before sticking my tongue at him. And it was his fault that my previously waist-length hair now trailed to my knees. Stupid experiments.

Ten minutes later I was once again in Haku's room, in my white haori-just like his, with longer, billowing sleeves-and long, pink, loose bottomed pants. I was sitting on his bed, cross-legged, as he peered into Yubaba's crystal ball, observing the pipes. I think he was breaking them down a bit more. I had just trimmed my hair and it was now waist-length again, but the look he had on his face showed me it wasn't going to stay that way for long. "Time?" "Four forty-five. Time to go." He stood up, opened the door, and smiled at me. "Come out in five." I nodded. Damn strategies. I watched as he closed the door and left, then fell back. This was going to be interesting…

* * *

**Toro's P.O.V.**

A small, slim, white hand rested on my shoulder. "Meet me at the bridge, we need to talk." I felt it draw away, but sat up and grabbed it, already dressed in the blue short-sleeved haori and short pant-thingy. I searched Kana's surprised face for a few seconds, and then stood up, careful not to wake Rin who was close beside me. "Let's go." She nodded, walking out carefully.

We ended up in a really nice flower garden, and I sat down beside a round, bunny-shaped bush. Kana stood, looking around. "Do you smell that?" I blinked, and then breathed in a sweet, fragrant smell. I then nodded. "It's really peaceful around here. I think I'll come visit every morning…" Her head snapped to look at me, her ruby eyes flashing. "You must _never_ come here without me, understand?" I watched her serious expression, and then nodded. She smiled weakly. "If you're caught here, Yubaba will turn you into …something foul. If that happens, you'll never be able to find your little sister." She finally sat down beside me. "You said we needed to talk. What about?" I inquired. "About your sister. Do you remember anything about her?"

I looked at her as if she were crazy, and opened my mouth. Suddenly, I realized I didn't remember anything about my sister…what was her name? What was MY name? "Kana! I don't remember anything!" She smiled at me, reaching into her haori, bringing out a piece of paper. It was The Note my sister wrote. I read it over slowly. "Toro…I remember! My name…it's Torokito, isn't it?" She smiled and nodded. "And my sister…Sarai. I can't believe I forgot!" "That's how Yubaba controls you, by stealing your name. If you completely forget it, you'll never get out of this place. I've tried everything to remember mine…" I looked at her, horrified. "You can't remember your name!" She smiled weakly. "No…but for some reason I remember yours…" I blinked. Really? "So keep that note hidden. Let no one see it. And while you're here, I want you to call yourself 'Toro'. Understand?" I nodded.

We went our separate ways, me with a promise that she would be back soon. I turned to watch her leave, when a golden-red speck caught my eye. A phoenix. "Kana…is a phoenix?"

**Normal P.O.V.**

_**(Meanwhile on the other side of the garden…)**_

"Sarai…that's my name! I can't believe I forgot it! I'm so stupid!" It had taken Haku quite a while to comfort the sobbing girl. He spoke quickly the 'don't-tell-your-name-and-hide-the-note' process, and then they left. He was sure Kana had already left, so he talked to her a bit longer before he literally flew off, to make sure she didn't see her brother. As soon as she turned and ran, he transformed into a dragon and flew off. He made sure she saw him, too, and entered the bathhouse, before he headed for the lounge.

Seeing a dark-haired girl brushing her hair, he immediately addressed: "Kana." She turned to see him. "Oh! Hello, Haku, aren't we a bit tardy?" "She's hysterical…" Haku sighed and sat down beside Kana, who disposed of the brush and sat attentively like a child waiting for a story. "It's all, Chihiro this, Chihiro that, what I would give for Chihiro to be back." Kana smiled sympathetically. "It sounds like Chihiro was the best thing that ever happened to her." "Not quite." Haku muttered. "Chihiro trusted her and told her about this world, but not its people, thank Kami. Sarai feels like it's her fault Chihiro died, Kami knows why, and she wants to find the person Chihiro was waiting for if it's the last thing she does. Problem is, that person's most likely me." Kana smirked. "So, what's the dragon boy going to do about it? You have to make her feel better-"

Suddenly, a VERY loud bang was heard, and footsteps, and a banging on the door. "Come in!" Kana yelled. Aniyaku rushed in. "Miss Kana! Master Haku! Trouble!"

Both Haku and Kana narrowed their eyes in perfect synchronization. "Elaborate."

* * *

A/N: Double act! Anyone want to take a guess at what 'trouble' is? Anybody think they know? No? Aw, well. Shucks. Well, until next time, ta!

Asami Mizuki

P.S. If anybody is wondering about Kana, my sister Uzumi (penname Sakura Rider) is staring a fic about her. Check it out!


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Hi, I'm back…after a short while this time. I was helping my sister with her Kana story and was kind of busy with my Kanata Project, so…yeah. Also, I updated this about a week ago but it didn't come up! IT GOT DELETED! If those things weren't happening it'd've been here already. But what's passed is past, and I've forgiven them. So here you go.

Disclaimer: Kana is mine, Rin is mine, and the hyperventilating lady Kura in this chapter is mine. I own nothing else except the plot and my dignity. Wait-oops! There it goes. Never mind.

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

Suddenly, a VERY loud bang was heard, and footsteps, and a banging on the door.

"Come in!" Kana yelled. Aniyaku rushed in. "Miss Kana! Master Haku! Trouble!"

Both Haku and Kana narrowed their eyes in perfect synchronization.

"Elaborate." Aniyaku stood for a second, clutching his chest and wheezing. "There's-there's a new costumer in the-the room-down the hall…she's-breaking every-everything and asking for-for 'Akana'…" Kana blinked. "Oh shit. Go and make sure Mikai and Toro stay in bed, and keep everyone else in their room, hurry!" Aniyaku bowed and ran off, while Haku looked at Kana. "Is it me, or do we have a second Koanaoshi?" Kana smirked. "Ha, ha, very funny. Come _on_."

The room mentioned was-as Haku and Kana discovered-a luxury suite. Loud crashes and bangs and screaming were heard beyond the sliding door. Kana cringed as Haku stepped forward to open the door.

**Kana's P.O.V.**

I was quite amazed such a young woman was creating this mad havoc. Apparently, Haku was too, just standing there staring, then blinking every three seconds. But, unfortunately, the evidence was there-pieces and pieces of broken pottery and china scattered on the floor, stains and tears on the walls and cracks just about everywhere else. The woman was standing with her back towards us, breathing deeply and haggardly. She was dressed in a fine yellow silk kimono with a white phoenix pattern on it. Her obi was lime green, matching the lining of her kimono and the length of silk draped over her shoulders. I stepped inside cautiously, and SNAP! she turned around, glaring at me with her gold-flecked amber eyes as if I just killed someone or something. I cringed, and stepped back beside Haku, who was standing there with his usual look of indifference. I copied.

"State your name and business." He intoned in a freakishly hollow voice. I blinked as the woman, who seemed no younger than 17, started screaming in a very, very high voice, "WHERE IS MY AKANA? GIVE ME BACK MY AKANA!" With a swish of silk she turned into a giant golden roc, swooping our way. We ducked, and her sharp feathers missed our heads by mere millimeters. I ran out the room, looking down the hall as the roc swooped out from behind the rails and spiraled up, searching the baths (good god, woman!) for this 'Akana' of hers. Haku stepped gingerly out of the room. "Is she the spirit of mass destruction or something? You need to see that room. She's throwing the king of hissy fits." I shot a shut-up-and-follow-her look at him and turned into my golden phoenix shape and tailing the roc, followed closely by a silvery white dragon.

Below us, I could hear screams and yells of "Master Haku and Mistress Kana can fix this!" "Don't worry!" "Go back to your rooms!" "Lord Haku and Lady Kana will protect us!" "Stop screaming!" I rolled my eyes and followed the roc as it landed on the bridge suspending over the baths, turning back into a woman. I landed, too, and turned back into my human form as my feet-claws, talons, whatever-touched the wood of the bridge, and I saw Haku do likewise. I could hear Rin yelling that if Toro goes out it'll distract me from 'saving lives', and I could also hear Lin screeching likewise. I stepped forward as she hung herself over a rail, examining a closed door. "Who are you?" I asked gently, "What do you want? Why are you wrecking everything?" She seemed to notice me for the first time, and straightened herself up. "I come from Lord Yamato's Castle in the Sky. I am his eldest daughter, Sakura-Kura, if you please-and I am here to find my younger sister. Who are you?" I blinked. O-kay… "Kana." I turned, seeing Haku come up right behind me. "Well, thanks a hell lot for answering for me. I'm not stupid." He just looked at me. I glared, and turned back to the woman. "I'm supposing this Akana is your sister."

She, however, had completely, in my opinion, lost her mind, because she all but threw herself on me, and lifted me up my by shoulder, hugging me (more like strangling) as if I were her life. "Akana! My little Akana! Come home! I need you home! Father needs you home! Mother needs you home! Shimon needs you home! Mari-" "MMMPPHHH!" Just then a green disc of light hit her in the back and I was pushed back. Before I had time to catch myself…Haku did.

Damn.

**Haku's P.O.V.**

I looked down at Kana, who was swept up bridal-style in my arms. She had a bruise on her left arm, and her fiery eyes were glaring holes into me. I smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Do I _look_ okay?"

"Yeah."

"HOW!"

"You're safe enough."

"Hmph."

I looked back to Kura, who was glaring with equal ferocity. "_Give me back my Akana_!" He smirked. "Not a chance, my lady." She roared, lunging for me. I jumped, throwing another disc. She transformed into that roc again, and sped towards me rapidly. I slammed myself flat on the bridge, slamming Kana down with me. When I rose, holding/supporting Kana in/on my right arm, the roc was trying not to slam into the female department. She failed.

My first reaction: Yes! Ha-ha.

My second reaction: Wait…the female department?

My third reaction: Oh shit.

Sure enough, the screaming Yuna and (female) lesser spirits that worked in the baths department came screaming out, making a mad dash for who-knows-where. The roc turned and aimed for me again, and I jumped up, floating in midair. Unfortunately, I forgot about my sister figure. One of the bird's damnable steel-tipped feathers tore into her left leg, and she yelled out in pain. I swooped down and drew her up in bridal style again, examining her wound. "Shit." Even worse, she was unconscious. Therefore, she can't jump around to shift the wind against the roc's wings.

And then _she_ sees me. Of all times, it had to be now, didn't it?

"Haku?" I looked down and saw Sarai looking up at me with those soft blue-gray eyes. Idea. I rushed down, laying Kana on the wood floor gently. Her face was peaceful, yet she was hardly breathing. I wonder why-ah. I saw the puddle of blood she dripped on the bridge. I looked at Sarai. "Mikai. Take care of her for me for a second, okay?" She looked at me quizzically. "Who is she?" Okay. Think, Haku, think. She can't be family, she looks too unlikely…but she has to be close, very close. Oh damn…only option- "She's my fiancée, Mikai. Will you look after her?" I could have sworn her face fell, but she smiled and nodded. With that in mind, I zoomed after the roc. "Akana! What did you do with my Akana?" "I don't have your Akana. I had _my_ Kana. And you injured her." Without notice, I raised my hand and a torpedo of water shot out, hitting the roc square in the chest.

And that's when Yubaba decided to drop in. "You, boy," she snapped, "Where's Kana?" "With Mikai, wounded, bleeding." I snapped back. "Go take care of her. I'll deal with this oversized chickadee." I sighed, and transformed into my dragon form. Suddenly, from behind me, I heard, "No damn way."

**Sarai's P.O.V.**

Haku had a fiancée? Since when? I looked quietly down at the girl lying in front of me. She had waist-long raven hair sprayed around her body. She had on a white haori with long, large sleeves tied at the middle with a violet ribbon and lavender colored, puffy bottoms. I quickly ripped off a part of her sleeves and bandaged the wound. And then I ripped off the bottom part of her haori and bandaged over the bandage. I ripped a length off the other sleeve and neatly covered the bandage. I looked up, seeing Haku throw a disc at the giant gold bird that crushed my bedroom. Suddenly, I felt a twitch, and looked down just as the other girl's ruby eyes snapped open. I bit back a scream. She sat up and looked at me. "Sarai, you do pretty damn good bandaging." I blinked. "How do you know my name?" She winked at me. "I know lots. Now where the hell is that dragon-" Suddenly she blinked. "Wait…how did I get here? We're not on the bridge…" "Your fiancé brought you here." I answered quickly. She blinked. "Fiancé?" I smiled. "Haku, your fiancé!" Her eyes narrowed. She mumbled something and stood up, leaning over the rail.

I heard Yubaba's yell of: "Go take care of her. I'll deal with this oversized chickadee." The girl growled. "NO DAMN WAY!"

I watched in surprise as the girl erupted in flames, resurfacing seconds later as a golden phoenix. Haku, in dragon, form look back, surprised. The phoenix swooped over the roc, surrounded by fire. I heard Haku curse, and, surprisingly, tackle the phoenix. "Kana! Snap out of it!" So that was her name. Kana means white flower. Well, she doesn't seem much of a white flower to me. The fire around Kana disappeared, and Yubaba threw a glowing green thing at the roc. It screeched, diving, before orbs of blue, red and green-gold hit it all at the same time. I stood, gaping, as the orbs turned into a cage, engulfing the roc. "Mikai! Let's get out of here!" Rin grabbed me, and the last thing I saw before being dragged away was the roc turning into a beautiful young lady with dark hair and amber-flecked eyes, and Yubaba using a glowing finger to remove a tiny black smog cloud from the young woman's back.

This place is getting weirder by the second.

* * *

**Kana's P.O.V.**

From what I've gathered so far from Haku, I got this wound from a feather, Mikai took care of me, The Fire erupted and we defeated the Darcloud that was on Kura's back. Apparently, she had heard news of a girl looking exactly like her sister in the bathhouse, and when she was descending the Darcloud caught onto her. She must be powerful if the Darcloud is attracted to her.

Yubaba had relented to Lady Kura's pleas and allowed her to come visit me.

She looked ay me sadly. I was getting uneasy, but suddenly she spoke. "I do believe you are my sister. She went missing a few months ago. Tell, pray you, what your favorite color is?"

"Lavender."

"Age?"

"Eleven."

"When did you get here?"

"Haku tells me I came a few months ago when I crashed on the bridge. He doesn't remember my real name anymore, but he swore he saw me somewhere else. He doesn't remember that either."

"Yet I remember him. How strange."

"…"

She sighed.

"You definitely don't remember anything?"

"About what?"

"Your childhood."

"No…"

"Well, if you're Akana, you have two sisters and four brothers. Your other sister is Hikari. Your brothers are Shimon, Marion, Turin and Yukito. Your mother is Nadeshiko of Young Spring and your father is Yamato God of the Sky."

I listened, fascinated. "How are they now?" She sighed sadly.

"Mother lies on her bed and cries half the day. Father blames himself for not allowing you freedom because of the Fire. Shimon refuses to marry and insists on looking for you day and night. Marion and Turin are still training and are fine, but they hide their sadness. Yukito feels like dying."

I winced. If I were this Akana, I'd hate myself to death. Kura went on:

"Since Akana was not allowed to leave the castle grounds, the gardeners had created a circular field of a one-mile radius filled with lilies, roses, tulips, dragon snaps, every kind of flower there was. There was a marble platform in the middle, canopied by cherry trees. A path lined with silver bushes led up to it. A silver-and-gold fountain was in the middle, and in front of it was a plush settee, silver and purple. Akana wound lie there to think in peace. We called the place White Sanctuary, though it was far from white with all those flowers creating little pictures of everything she liked. Nowadays Hikari just lies there and blanks out. I think she even sleeps there; if so she locks her bedroom door and pulls the velvet curtains closed in White Sanctuary. She allows no one to tend to the flowers but does so herself. She let vines grow around the columns of the gazebo Marion built for her underneath the cherry trees. It's so beautiful now, and she's still hoping you-I mean, Akana would come back to see it."

I sniffed. I hoped I wasn't Akana. That would be awful. "Well," I started, "I help you look when I can. I'm sure you'll find her." "I'm afraid I already have," she whispered, "And that she doesn't remember. But thank you, Kana."

She stood to leave. "I'm not sure if you noticed this, but your name means White Flower. Akana's name meant White Lily. They are very close in meaning." And she left, leaving me to worry over her family-but mainly Hikari.

Little did I know I'd be meeting her a bit too soon.

* * *

A/N: Well, here we are! R&R, please. You see that little scroll-down at the bottom left corner? Scroll to 'Submit Review' and click 'Go', and give me your opinion on this chapter or the rest of the story. 

Sayonara for another week!


End file.
